The Grey Sky
by Hope n' Faith
Summary: Sakura was shopping when God has to made it rain. She run to the nearby bus stop and so does Sasuke Uchiha, the son of the most successful, as well richest company in Japan, but she doesn't know it. SasuSaku AU SEQUEL AVAILABLE!


**Fucchi! I mean Fu-chan, I love Fucchi! It's so cute! (XD)**

**This song, the inspiration, is the song 'IF' from Nishino Kana, yeah the song is Naruto Shippuden Movie 4: The Lost Tower… Read the English lyrics to understand this fic. Thank you!**

**Enjoy tha chapter! (;D)**

* * *

><p>~...Haiiro SORA...~~~~~...The Grey Sky...<p>

* * *

><p>"…<em>and then she yelled: 'Bitch!' and lunged at poor Hinata. But you know what, Hinata raised her fist out <em>_**without**__ even looking and Karin was like very intelligent so she kept running at Hinata and then Hina screamed and threw a punch right. Up. To. Karin's. Jaw! Hahahahahaha! Eat that bitch!" _–the 16 year old pink-haired girl laughed with her friend through the phone.

"Carry on." –she asked. The other side of the phone coughed a bit from laughing too much.

"_Karin lost __**one tooth **__and one was dented. She fell unconscious after that and her __**current boyfriend**__ had to carry his slutty girlfriend to the nurse. Hinata was sooo confused when the others told her 'Good work!'."_ –the voice stopped. _'Oi Sakura, where are you anyway?' _–the pink-haired looked at her watch for a moment and then searched for the name of the street.

"Uh…Hana Street it says. I'm shopping for food." –she told her friend. "Ino, I'm at the bus stop now. Gotta go, the bus's coming."

"_Yeah bye. But come to my house after you come home okay Forehead?" _–the girl named Ino told her in a warning voice. Sakura chuckled.

"Fine Pig. I'm off now. Bye."

"_Bye!"_ –Ino chirped and her phone clicked. Sakura put away her Pink Blackberry. She sighed. She lied to Ino that she was at the bus stop, but it's still a couple of miles away, Ino is just too noisy and talkative (it's one thing right?) for her own good. She raised her wrist and looked at her milky green watch again.

_**6:38 pm.**_

The bus will arrived at 6:45 pm, she has plenty of time. Suddenly, a heavy raindrop dropped onto her pale hand…

Sakura panicked as more raindrops continue to hit the ground, heavy ones. Sakura quickly ran to the bus stop, it will be a shelter until the bus come.

Everyone in the street take out their umbrellas, some hid under the roof of random stores and buildings. Sakura arrived at the bus stop and shook off the water, trying to. She was squeezing her dress when somebody ran to the bus stop to hide from the rain too. She glanced at the man, still squeezing her dress.

The man was very tall, about 6'4 or 6'5. He has midnight blue hair in a chicken-butt style (Sakura chuckled inside) and onyx orbs that shine. He wore jeans and a navy blue T-shirt that has colars, and a matching jacket. He looks really handsome, stratch that, _**drop-dead**_** handsome**, a guy like him could be thrown into jail for killing women with his eyes. Sakura blushed a bit.

The man rubbed his arms and looked at the very grey sky. She sneezed, suddenly feeling the cold wind blowing throw her. The man looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Sakura stared back, frowning.

"What?" –she asked, irritated. The ravenette smirked, she glared more.

"Are you okay? You might catch a cold with the dress in this weather." –he said, the smirk's still on his face. She glared.

"I'm perfectly okay." –and then she sneezed. The raven-haired laughed, Sakura's face was red like a ripe tomato. She rubbed her nose while glaring at him.

"I'm Sasuke." –he offered her a hand when his laughter died down, tears are still in the corner of his eyes. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it, you can hear a 'Crack!' if you were there.

"Um…Name heard somewhere. Meh, who cares. And I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you sir." –Sasuke laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, she put on a sweet fake smile (like the one she used on Sai then punched him), Sasuke lips twitched at her grab, sweats dripping down from his face.

'Strength like an elephant…' –he thought, chuckling to himself at his latest simile once she released his hand. He rubbed his red hand in the pockets.

Sakura fumed angrily, once again looking at the watch. She frowned when it said **'6:47'**.

'Well, the bus **can** be late for a few minutes…" –she thought, and sneezed again. Sakura covered her nose and mouth, squeezing her eyes close tight at the itchy feeling at the nose. Then she felt something warm and slightly heavy on her shoulder, she touched the object.

It's Sasuke's jacket.

She blinked and looked at Sasuke. His face flushed a bit, he averted his gaze somewhere but not Sakura's eyes.

"You need that more than me." –he said awkwardly, more like muttered. "And thus, I have an incredible immune system." –he then smirked at her, clearly he was mocking her.

Sakura was touched at Sasuke's action. But then after seeing his smirk, the sparks and flowers around her change into the dark, violet aura. Her eye and lips twitched. She turned away, pouting childlishly with her arms crossed. Sasuke laughed out loud.

Then Sasuke laughter died and an awkward silence came in between them. Sakura glanced at the male at the corner of her eye. She saw his peaceful face with a small smile on his luscious red lips (making Sakura unconsciously licked her lips and slapped her face). He was looking at the still grey sky, but the rain has calmed down much. Sakura was now fully looking at him with gentle eyes, she then looked up the sky like him too.

"What are you looking at huh Sasuke?" –she asked in a childlish voice. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"The sky, I just love it, especially when it rains. It really fits my emotion, always." –he said. Sakura blinked then eyed the sky again, a small smile appeared on her pale lips when she stared at it for a couple of minutes. A strange feeling emitted her, so peaceful…

"I see now… It's like it's comforting me or something…" –she said, her eyes softened. Sasuke nodded slightly, eyes still closing. Sakura put her hands behind her back, she closed her viridian orbs…

_She has always been the school's best student. Her teachers and parents adore her. But…_

_She has always been lonely and by herself, tired form all the works that was put on her shoulders too…_

_All her friends were jealous with her. She made some friends when she was 12, when she has the little courage to ask them to become her friends. They are rather fake friends or people who takes advantage on her. Or they will just laugh at her when she ask. She just didn't want to lose them, so she always listen to anything they ask (command) her, biting her lips till they bleed from guilt and anger. Before she met Ino, Hinata and Tenten, her first __**real**__ friends - she knew it because they are always there for her and they wouldn't take advantages on her, well, maybe Ino but just sometimes and if she asked her too much, Tenten would bonk her – she always cried alone in her room when no one notice, by herself…_

_Ino, as well as the others, taught her about courage and confidence, and from that day, she finally has a backbone and was able to stand for herself. And that's when everyone noticed her discomfort and they had apologize to her. And she has more friends. Needless to say, she was extremely thankful at her three BFF and she vowed to cherish them for all her life._

_But then, she still felt that she's missing something. And when she talk to this man, she felt as ease, a whole new experience. When she looked at the grey rainy sky, all her sadness flew away_…

She unconsciously smiled to herself, enjoying the wind blowing through her strawberry blond hair. She then opened her eyes again, revealing deep green orbs. She saw Sasuke looking at her and she hit his arm _**gently**_, laughing and frowning. He winced and clutched his arm, nursing it.

* * *

><p>They talked and talked more until the black clouds decided to go away, the sun immediately jumped in. Birds sing and everything once again glow in the sunshine, but the difference is they glittered under it because of the raindrops that are still on everything. Sakura and Sasuke smiled, actually Sakura grinned very wide, her hands are still behind her back.<p>

The female turned to the ravenette.

"Thanks for today Sasuke. It's a very huge pleasure meeting you." –she kept on grinning.

"Me too Forehead."

Smirk.

Twitch.

Hit.

Wince.

"You just sounded like one of my friends, Ino, Sasuke."

After 5 more minutes, the bus finally came. The bus driver stratched his head nervously at her and said that the road is a bit crowded because of the rain and slippery too, so they're late. Sakura shooked her head.

"Iie. It's nothing at all. I'm fine with it." –she smiled at him and turned back to Sasuke.

"Are you coming to Mori Street too?" –she asked, proceeded to approach the bus's door. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nah, my **house** is near here, near the beach. It's only 10,15 minutes walk from here. The bus stop was just a shelter." –he explained, shrugging.

"So…this is farewell then? I wonder if we will ever see each other again?" –she said in a solemn tone. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh don't worry. We _**will**_. Now hurry and get on the bus!" –he shoo-ed her, pushing her up. Sakura laughed and climbed on, nearly tripping on the stairs but Sasuke caught her on time. She payed the bus driver 50 cent, then turned around to wave at Sasuke one more time. Sasuke waved back as the door automatically closed and the bus sped off. Sakura headed to an empty seat and put her hands into the Sasuke's jacket's pockets. Then she snapped her eyes open.

**Sasuke's jacket's pockets!**

"OMFG!" –she screamed in the bus, and the 'F' part is a whisper so people won't glare at her…

She sulked then felt something in the pockets. She took it out.

…A business card.

**Uchiha Corp. **

**Tel: xxx xxxx xxxx**

**Address: xxx Sakura Street **

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Why would Sasuke gave her this, hey wait, Sasuke? Sounds familiar. She turned the card around in progress. There at the back, was (seems like) Sasuke's handwriting.

_Uh…Sakura. In case you haven't figure it out yet. My full name is Sasuke UCHIHA. There, five bucks you are in shocked _(and yes she is)_. *evul laugh* Yeah and here's my phone numb, hope you will come to my family's corp building sometimes, I'll be there cause I work there. Oh and I'm 18! You seems 16, am I right? _(Sakura unconsciously nodded to no one.)

_Sasuke UCHIHA (p.n: xxx xxxx xxxx) _

Sakura frozed in her seat. She just met…

**The **Sasuke Uchiha, son of the owner of Japanese most successful and richest company? Oh she must be dreaming.

Sakura pinched her cheek. Ow!...No it's not a dream…

She then smiled at the card and giggled into it. If she told Ino and the rest of her friends this, Ino probably will screamed: 'ZOMG! You are soo lucky! Why why Sakura?' because well, she thinks Sasuke's the hottest guy on earth. She laughed evilly on the inside.

'Thanks anyway Sasuke.' –she thought quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>I think the ending stinks! My fantasy just popped at the very ending! Why why? And for you guys to know. Sasuke might be a little OC, yeah… and the reason Sakura didn't recognize Sasuke is because she doesn't really have time to read magazines or anything to know about him, she might heard of him a few times but she forgot, being the best student and all…<strong>

**Well, I SAID REVIEW! No offense on that, I'm just reminding you. But REVIEW, press the BUTTON! I know you want to…[;)]**


End file.
